Personal Prison
by NoProb101
Summary: Gary had really only loved one girl, but when he confesses to her, do things take a turn for the worst? LeafGreenShipping! Rated T for... my insanity? Hope you enjoy! :D


**Why hello there FanFiction!**

**I'm here in a super duper LGS mood for some reason!**

**Therefore, this happened! XD**

**Dedicated to AquaStarlight! You're so lucky I felt like typing this…**

**BEWARE OF SPELLING MISTAKES AND OTHER ERRORS 'COS I TYPED THIS ON MY PHONE.**

(GARY A.K.A. PROF. SMEXINESS P.O.V.)

I felt all the nerves that had built up inside me rush out of my body in a brief instant as I saw a door form in front of me.

At first, I smiled.

I had found it.

I had found the doorway back to consciousness.

I wasn't trapped in this darkness for eternity. This wasn't the end. I would be fine.

Well, that's what I originally thought at least.

I craved to reach out for that doorknob, twist it and step through and fall into the real world again; but my arm felt as if it were glued to my side.

My other appendage refused to budge as well; I felt like it wasn't under my own control.

But I was trapped inside my inner-consciousness, so why couldn't I move?

I attempted to shuffle my feet along the pitch black ground, but to no avail.

My body was waiting. I didn't know what for, but I knew it was stalling for something.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I wasn't going to be okay. Maybe it really was the end.

There was a flash of light that surrounded me, but my feet remained immobile and planted to the (what I believe was) floor; as my eyes were forced open by an invisible hand, to vaporize any free will I might've had before.

Spreading all across my personal jail of unconsciousness was a scene, as if it were a movie, playing across an endless wall.

But, not just any scene.

No. This was something I'd been through.

Until I was tossed ruthlessly into this dark, prison; where there is plenty time to think about all the horrible mistakes I have made during my lifetime.

Let the torture begin. Came my own mental voice, echoing off walls that were invisible to my person.

And so, the most detestable memory, although very recent, hit the mental "play" button. And the horrid experience began. I knew what would happen. For a second time, I would get to see my heart ripped open, shattered into one million pieces, and crushed with almost no hope of being cured.

_()_

_I ran out of English class, desperate to reach the school's gate before the annual mob ransacked the hallways in order to escape the school boundaries, and go celebrate the long-awaited summer break._

_But I was in a hurry for a different reason._

_I had finally conjured up enough courage, I was finally in range of being able to confess to the girl I loved. The girl I had always loved. And the girl I still love._

_Leaf Green._

_I reached the front of the room before most students had even exited their classrooms._

_Yep, that's how much of a hurry I was in._

_She was always the first one out. Her final class of the day was located right near the office, which was the closest building to the gate that surrounds the high school._

_I made it to the gate before Leaf did, but just barely._

_I leaned up against the gate in a cool pose, and waited for only a few seconds to see her walk out of her class._

_Of course, she was so kind that she let everybody else in the class out before her, and stopped at the door to shout "Have a great summer Mr. Rowan!" __**(A/N: **_**That sounds weird. XD****_ )_**

_She saw me leaning up against the gate, smiled that beautiful smile of hers, and called out to me, "Hey Gary!" And started to happily dashing over to me._

_On the inside, I was completely flipping out._

_Seriously, my literal thoughts were "DON'TPANICGARYYOU'LLBEFINEJUSTDON'FREAKOUTOHMYGOS HSHE'SCOMIMGOVERHEREI'MGOINGTOPASSOUT!"_

_But all I did was stuff my thumbs into my front pockets and say, "'Sup, Leaf."_

_She ran her fingers through her straight brown locks, and tucked a loose strand behind her ear before replying, "Well, I'm kind of still in shock that today was the last day of school."_

_I nodded at her statement, it did seem like this year went by way to fast. Probably because all the classes this year were so easy; for both me and her. _

_"Anyway," she continued, "Got any plans for summer?" She asked me casually._

_"I'll talk about that later," I started to panic. My palms got all sweaty, and my heart started racing. Only Leaf Green had the ability to do this to the amazing Gary Oak. "I need to tell you something important right now."_

_She gazed at me curiously, but had no chance to speak when one of her teachers ran up in-between us to talk to her._

_"Way to go on your final presentation, Leaf," Her teacher said, "I hope you'll become my teacher's assistant next year!" And before letting her reply, he bid us farewell, "Have a great summer!" And walked into the office without another word._

_Leaf seemed embarrassed slightly, and cleared her throat before picking back up our conversation._

_ "So… you were saying…?" She waved her hand t as a signal for me to elaborate on my statement from before._

_"Leaf, you're super amazing and beautiful." I blurted out bluntly, catching her off guard, and strangely doing the same to myself._

_She just stared at me with those beautiful green eyes of hers, and obviously tried pushing the rosy pink color that had made its way onto her face before hesitantly speaking up, "Uh, well. Thanks, Gary, but I don't think-"_

_"Leaf, you're more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen," I didn't pause to see her reaction or anything. I just let the words flow, "Both inside and out, you have always radiated with beauty. After so long, I can tell you how I feel. I have the courage. And I'm going to tell you right here…. Leaf Green, I love you."_

_I finally looked to her, ready to face her. I had felt like I had said everything right and she would tell me "I love you too" and everything would be perfect from then on._

_But nothing could've prepared me for what happened next._

_She hid her eyes for me, and muttered, "Don't…" In almost an inaudible whisper, "Don't …" She repeated._

_"Are you okay, Leaf?" I asked sincerely, and I extended my hand to reach her shoulder._

_"Don't you…" She chanted again._

_"Leaf, what's wrong?" This time I reached for her face with my hand, so I could tilt her chin up and look into those gorgeous eyes of hers._

_But-_

_SLAP._

_-She slapped my hand away before I could reach her again._

_"Don't you dare tell me you love me!" She shouted, her arms were shaking, and her shoulders were bobbing up and down; a sure sign she was crying. _

_I retracted my arm quickly._

_That wasn't how it was supposed to happen._

_"Don't tell me you love me when you've told someone else that in this last week!"_

_It was right then when I realized my mistake._

_I was a player._

_The word "love" flowed off my tongue to easily._

_It was nothing special._

_And it was not special._

_It meant nothing to those I said it to._

_But I said it anyway._

_Leaf looked up at me, and that was when my heart ripped open, shattered into one million pieces, and crushed with almost no hope of being cured._

_Shiny, salty tears were running down her now pale face, her eyes puffy and red, and her eyes squeezing out the tears I had caused her to shed._

_"I- I-I'm so sorry. " I stuttered out._

_Leaf turned away from me, "Don't bother being so. And don't tell me you love me, Gary Oak, because you don't." And then, she shakily walked away from me, the tears still trickling down her face._

()

I covered my face with my hands as soon as the darkness allowed me to do so.

I was a horrible person.

I made the girl I really loved cry.

I made Leaf Green cry.

I was just so angry at myself! I felt like I didn't deserve to live! That I didn't deserve to leave this torturous darkness!

I fell to my knees, placing the palms of my hands on the floor, and opened my eyes wide.

It was all my fault.

My head was forcefully lifted up by another invisible hand, despite my resistance.

I couldn't take any more of this torture, but I deserved all of it.

The next show played, was how I ended up here.

And the hand that lifted my head up was so much colder than before.

_()_

_Right after I snapped out my petrifaction of shock, I started walking forward._

_I just walked._

_I didn't know why, but I did._

_I had lost my only chance with her._

_I was stupid, and idiot, and a total jerk._

_I kept walking._

_Did I ever think of anyone but myself?_

_Was I ever once not selfish?_

_I kept walking._

_What could've I done differently?_

_How can I change this?_

_How can I ever apologize enough?_

_I didn't stop walking along the sidewalk, and I started to kick a dull, gray rock._

_Will she ever forgive me?_

_She shouldn't._

_I kept walking forward, until I made my way to a crosswalk, where the "walk" light was on._

_I didn't run, I didn't rush, I just kept walking._

_I was distracted._

_And I didn't see the large white truck turn the corner, and come right at me._

()

I saw my body thrown across the street by the huge impact of the vehicle.

I saw the blood on the road where I had slid across the rough asfault.

I saw the people who called an ambulance and crowed around my comatose body.

I saw the flashing lights of the ambulance, and I heard the sirens blow as they dorve away from the scene.

The scene of which I was hit.

But it didn't hurt.

Because nothing hurt more than seeing Leaf cry.

I started to laugh. I was going insane.

I yelled out to the black around me, "You happy? You have a new prisoner you get to keep here and torture!"

My hysterical words bounced through every solid thing present, before everything fell silent.

It stayed silent for a few seconds before I heard a beeping noise come from behind me.

I swiveled around to see a window appear next to the door to consciousness, and through the small window, I could see a room.

Like... a room in a hospital.

The window was a projection of what was happening in the outside room where my body was present.

I scoffed when I saw nurses and doctors scurry about the room.

"Don't bother caring for me anymore." I said out loud, although I knew they wouldn't hear me, "You have no reason to care, and neither do I."

A large "BANG" came from inside the room, and who I saw dash into the room, shocked me even more than the sound effect of the door slamming forcefully into he wall.

"Leaf." I whispered to myself, as if to reassure that it was really her.

"Gary," She cried out as she wandered over to my bedside, "Gary you idiot."

She sniffled, and a tear slid down her face. But yet, she smiled as that tear fell.

One tear that seemed to say it all.

But she said it anyway.

"Gary, I'm so sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it. It was just too much to take in at once, and just everything I had felt like when I saw you with someone else… I just lost control of my emotions, I guess." She chuckled slightly on her end, and on mine I smiled. "But, I love you too. And I could tell… in those sparkling eyes, that you did love me."

"So, please? Please be okay? And please accept my apology?" She used her fingernail to brush that last tear away, with hope of not having to shed anymore.

I knew she meant it.

And I knew that I'd be hurting her more by staying in here, than going out there.

"Excuse me, Miss. But visitors aren't allowed in here." A Nurse spoke up.

Leaf clasped her hand around my right, and I felt it war, up almost instantly.

"Trust me." Leaf said to the Nurse, who just stood in one place, not saying anything more.

I smiled, as I walked over to the door to consciousness, knowing I had to go back.

Before I left the abyss though, I turned back to the dark to say, "Sorry, but your only prisoner has escaped."

And then I twisted the cold doorknob, the energy clashing with the warmth of my right hand.

()

My eyes opened slowly to be met by a blinding white that cause me to groan, which was unintentional.

But it was also the mixture of pain all over my right side.

As soon as my vision focused, I was met by an astounding green color looking me in the eye.

I exhaled loudly as I muttered, "Leaf." Vey quietly, but still audible to her ears.

"Shhh," She hushed me, "You need to rest. We've both had quite the day now, haven't we?" She joked.

I smiled, and closed my eyes so I could drift into a dream, not a nightmare.

"I love you." I whispered, before I floated into a dream I would for sure make it out of okay.

Leaf smiled back at me, "I love you too."


End file.
